1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems enabling linked operation of a plurality of devices connected to a home network installed within a private residence or remote control of the devices have been proposed. For instance, a telephone connected to a telephone network and a television set may be linked and automatic control such as automatically reducing the volume at the television set whenever there is an incoming call on the telephone, may be executed in such a system.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-319960 discloses a system in which device linkage within a home network is achieved based upon device information with regard to the devices to be engaged in linked operation and linkage control information held in a home server connected to the home network. The home server in this system stores information related to the individual devices and information indicating contents of an operation that can be realized through linkage of at least two devices and device linkage is achieved by correlating the devices connected to the home network based upon the information held at the home server.
There is a device linkage method known in the related art through which linkage is achieved based upon information held at each device to be used to link with other devices without requiring a server for purposes of linkage. Through such device linkage technologies in the related art, device linkage is invariably achieved by equipping the individual devices with standardized functions supporting the full scope of the device linkage, from detection of a linkage partner device through control of the partner device.    (Patent reference literature 1)